bnhafffandomcom-20200213-history
Shoto Todoroki
Shoto Todoroki, also known by his hero name Shoto, is the son of the pro hero Endeavor and a student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. He was one of the four students in her year to get into U.A. High School through a Recommendation. Appearance: Shoto is a reasonably tall, rather muscular young man who is well-built for his age. He has quite long hair, though it doesn’t pass his neck, and wears bangs, parted twice as to not obscure his vision. His hair is evenly split between two colours: white on his right-side and crimson red on his left, this unusual colouring is due to his Quirk. As another result of this, he also possesses heterochromia iridium, which causes his left eye’s iris to appear turquoise, while his right is a somewhat brownish dark gray. His eyes, in shape, are quite thin and reserved, and he also has a large burn scar on the left side of his face, which reaches from his hairline to halfway down his cheek. Despite this, however, several of the girls in his class have claimed that he is incredibly handsome, Mina Ashido even going as far as to say that he’s the best-looking guy in Class 1-A. During school hours, he wears the regular male U.A. uniform, replacing the usual brown dress shoe with casual pale cyan lace ups. His hero costume consists of a dark blue jacket with elbow-length sleeves, its collar high and joined in the centre by a gray neck piece, baggy pants of the same colour, a metal plated combat vest and white boots, their soles and a thin line running down the centre of each of them a darker pale gray. He also sports a brown utility belt around his waist, with little metal capsules containing medical supplies hanging off the front. Personality: Shoto has a cold, aloof personality which stems from his harsh upbringing. He is quite seasoned in battle, being able to stay calm and composed even while fighting real villains. Though brutal in combat, he is well grounded on the ethics of heroism, only wishing to subdue his frozen opponents as opposed to killing them by prolonging their frozen states. Shoto had a deep loathing for his fire power, which he inherited from Endeavor, as it symbolised his father's wickedness towards him and his mother as well as what he was born to be: a tool to surpass All Might, a fate that he detests. Shoto had mixed feelings about using his left side, but after reconciling with his mother, Shoto eventually came to terms with using his fire power. Despite being scarred by her when he was a young kid, Shoto showcases no hard feelings towards his mother. However, Shoto still harbours a grudge towards Endeavor, even if he respects his father's ability as a Hero, admitting to himself that such hatred can't vanish so easily. Having been denied a normal childhood so that his father could train him to realise his own selfish ambitions, Shoto still holds various psychological scars, which tend to emerge back into his mind when others compare him to Endeavor. Abilities and Powers: ''' * '''Enhanced Durability: Shoto has proven himself to be quite resilient. * Enhanced Endurance: Shoto has shown to be able to endure combat even while injured. * Enhanced Agility: Shoto is fast and agile and has quick reflexes, being able to create ice walls in a split second. Quirk - Half Hot, Half Cold: * Half-Cold Half-Hot: Shoto's Quirk gives him dual pyrokinesis and cryokinesis, divided between his left and right sides, respectively. The appendages on his right side can drastically lower temperatures of anything they touch, enough so to create large waves of ice. The limbs on his left side generate heat and allow Shoto to create and shoot streams of fire. Until taken to his bodily limit, neither has any visible effect on his body. * The drawback to his Quirk arises from his need to maintain his own body temperature, as excessive use of his ice power causes Shoto to suffer from frostbite. The frost that covers his body slows him down physically and weakens the strength and speed of his ice attacks. However, this weakness can be counteracted if Shoto uses his left side to offset the low temperature. Fighting Techniques: * Giant Ice Wall: Shoto creates an enormous ice glacier, that can either encapsulate his opponent or block the immediate field of battle in ice. * Wall of Flames: Shoto uses his left side to generate a burst of flames that covers a large area. This is both a defensive and offensive attack like his Giant Ice Wall technique. It can be used to attack multiple opponents and create space between Shoto and his target. * Flashfreeze Heatwave: To use this technique, first Shoto cools the air around him with his ice powers. Then, by switching to his fire, Shoto rapidly heats and expands the air around him. This allows him to release a super heated blast. Equipment: Hero Costume: Shoto's second Hero Costume is designed to optimise the use of both his fire and ice sides in combat, as well as diminish the drawbacks of his Quirk as much as possible. * Temperature Resistant Jacket: Shoto's blue jacket is made from a special fire-resistant fibre. There is a special device near the neck that senses Shoto's body temperature and supports the vest to help regulate it. * Combat Vest: The device on Shoto's back is capable of sensing Shoto's body temperature and automatically heats up or cools down accordingly. Shoto requested his original costume had a device that heated up. * Utility Belt: There are metal capsules on Shoto's belt that contain water, pain medication, and disinfectants, making up a first aid kit. * Snow Boots: Shoto is outfitted with a pair of white snow boots with spikes under the soles that prevent Shoto from slipping on his own ice. They are later upgraded with straps going across the front of the boots. * Wrist Guards: As an upgrade to his costume, Shoto received new wrist guards made from the same material as his vest. They appear to help Shoto control the temperature of his ice and flames by keeping the extreme temperatures from travelling up his arms to his upper body. History: Shoto's father Enji Todoroki was always overshadowed by All Might and viewed as only second best, regardless of his impressive crime solving record. Enji developed an obsession with surpassing All Might, to the point of forcing a Quirk Marriage upon Rei Todoroki in order to conceive a child with a Quirk strong enough to be capable of surpassing All Might. All of Shoto’s siblings were unable to live up to this privilege and Shoto became known as the masterpiece. When he was five years old, Shoto started to receive training from his father because of his Half-Cold Half-Hot Quirk. However, the training was too harsh and forced Shoto to cry and vomit. Rei would try to defend him, but Enji refused to listen and would even physically abuse her in front of Shoto. His father also prevented Shoto from interacting with his older siblings while they played and Shoto began to despise the training and resented his father for abusing him and his mother. During these dark times, Rei would always be there to support him. Despite the abuse she suffered, she would still try to encourage Shoto to become a hero. There was a time when they watched a TV special on All Might. He encouraged children to make their powers their own even if they inherited their parents' abilities. In line with All Might's advice, Rei told him that he is not a prisoner of his bloodline, and could use his powers to become whoever he desires. However, Rei eventually broke down from the constant domestic abuse, finding it painful to even look at Shoto's left side because it reminded her of Enji. One day, as she talked with her own mother over the phone about her trauma and recognised that she no longer had the mental stability to raise her son. She was startled by Shoto's sudden appearance at the door, and after seeing Shoto's left side, she snapped and threw boiling water over the boy's face, giving him a burn over his left eye. Sometime after this incident, Shoto asked his father where his mother was, to which Enji replied that he sent her to the hospital for hurting him. Shoto blamed Enji, saying that everything that happened was his fault. At some point later in his life, Shoto would forget about his mother's supportive words. Shoto's dark upbringing left him to focus on nothing but rejecting his father. He became cold and distant from other people. Shoto participated in the U.A. Recommendation Entrance Exam, where he encountered Inasa Yoarashi. Inasa tried to ask Shoto about his father but the latter completely blew him off. Both of them race in the same leg of the practical exam and Inasa manages to barely take first place ahead of Shoto. Inasa tried to befriend Shoto yet again, but Shoto insults him and says to get out of the way.Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Student Category:Class 1-A Category:U.A. High School Category:U.A. High School Student Category:U.A. High School First Year Student Category:Todoroki Family Category:Recommended Student Category:Fire Quirk User